ココロ (Kokoro) 心
Synopsis Amanda Highborn from the Substitute Avengers suddenly steals the items wanted criminal due the danger the items poses should it fall into the wrong hands. T'Challa is forced to declare her a wanted criminal due the danger the Neo Kyutama poses should it fall into the wrong hands. Mordecai and the Substitute Avengers refuse to believe Amanda became evil. When Hero Squad members, Jason Lee Scott, Aurico, Dex Stewart, Kit Taylor, Adam Steele, Ryan Steele, Drew McCormick, Andrew McComrick, Space Sheriff Skyfire, Camille, Tyler, Brody Romero, Dane Romero, Mick Kanic, Devon, Sora Yuliya, Arinca Kakiki, Sander Tencan, Hidenarka Otto, Shande and Erinric Hal, intervene. Little they know that the events are masterminded by the Rabbid Empire, who has sent one of their top-member, Space Ninja Demost, who also revived Madame Mad Octopus, Deker, Voldezoid, and Lord Gorlock to assist him in his plan. Characters Substitute Avengers *Mordecai/Phoenix Warrior Knight *Rigby/Beast Warrior Soldier *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Lucy Mann *Kenneth Tennyson *Rad Dudesman *Zed *Rayona *Skurd *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Alan Albright *Cooper Daniels *Jimmy Jones/Legend Warrior Soldier *Chrono Spanner *Ester *Kai Green *Rook Shar *Eunice *Dan Zembrovski/Wolf Warrior Knight *Randy Cunningham/The Ninja *Troll Moko/Gold Warrior Knight *Amanda Highborn/Silver Warrior Knight *Howard Weinerman/Phantom Warrior Knight *Phoenixbot *Pegasusbot *Bud Pin/Lion Warrior Soldier *Alejandra/Chameleon Warrior Soldier *Ella/Hero Warrior Soldier *Khloe *Wolfbot *Bullbot *Horsebot *Cheetahbot *Condorbot *Owlbot *Lionbot *Bulldogbot *Buffalobot *Birdbot *Duckbot *Goosebot *Chameleonbot *Ladybugbot *Toucanbot *Beebot *Swallowbot *Swanbot *Suzina Hazumi/Last Princess Ninja *Rayzen/Solar White Warrior Soldier *Kaina/Princess Red Warrior Soldier *Danken/Pegasus White Warrior Soldier *Mark Dexler/Fire Warrior Soldier *VJ Mendhi *Woody Jenkins *Sam Goldman *Firebot *Lilah Winslow *Griffinbot *Dragonbot *Jiro/Kikaider *Ichiro/Kikaider 01 *Rei/Kikaider 00 *Mieko/Bijinder *Akira *Rieko/Riekaider *Spider-Man *Nova *White Tiger *Iron Fist *Power Man *Agent Venom *Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider *Ka-Zar *Zabu *Cloak and Dagger *Squirrel Girl *Triton *Speedball *Gravity *Echo *Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider *Mary-Jane Watson/Spider-Woman *Bone Spider *Goliath Spider *Ghost Spider *Crystal *Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen *Miles Morales/Spider-Kid *Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl *Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot *Liz Allan/Firestar *Black Cat *Steel Spider *Prowler *Patriot *America Chavez *Ironheart *Inferno *Haechi *Flint *Iso *Nico Minoru *Karolina Dean *Gertrude Yorkes *Chase Stein *Molly Hayes *Old Lace *Xavin Hero Squad |Shande Hal |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; " |Kamen Rider OOZ |Erinric Hinjo |} Allies *T'Challa *Shuri Cameos B-Squad Rangers Others Villains *Rabbid Empire **Space Demost **Madame Mad Octopus **Deker ***Moogers **X-Brogs *Cabal Council **Voldezoid **Lord Gorlock ***Robo Tyrannosaurus Sentries ***Robo Aquitar Red Sentries Transcript *(This movie begins with Space Demost) *'Space Demost': The preparations are complete. The time has come to conquer the galaxy! *(Someone shoos Space Demost) *(A live-action VR Ryan and Space Sheriff Skyfire arrives) *'VR Ryan': Stop right there! *'Space Demost': Who the hell are you?! *'Space Sheriff Skyfire': Space Sheriff Skyfire! Space Demost, you're up to something again, aren't you?! *'VR Ryan': I'm with the Park. Space Demost. For the illegal ninjutsu for terrorism... ...you are under arrest! *'Space Demost': I won't let you interfere! *'Chestnut': (Narrating) Secret Ending *'Chestnut': (Narrating) Who will Captain Mordecai scout next to be members of the Hero Squad? *be continued... Gallery KyurangerVSspacepquad Demost.jpg|Space Demost Ninja Jiraiya SS.jpg 7tJR7Lj.jpg Tumblr pf9wvycBhf1s4u1mvo2 1280.png DZrfuf5VwAA1BNO.jpg IMG 5978.jpg Tumblr paw81j63iQ1w6yquqo2 1280.jpg Tumblr paw81j63iQ1w6yquqo6 1280.jpg Tumblr paw81j63iQ1w6yquqo4 1280.jpg Legiao DF5OANhB8S6mxXfHkpC1rZKPl9c YtR4LGQUznJbi7.jpg.jpeg DeKwVRdW4AE0pIl.jpg V-jiraiya-shaider-1-760x428.jpg 15a12e00.jpg Powerranger568.jpg Dt7vi9TUcAA1J-Y.jpg Img-267374326.jpg Kamen Rider Kabuto in Heisei Generations Forever.png A0012098 11053858.jpg 2018052602-1024x576.jpg Dat1283037960186.jpg Gokai Change B-Fighters.jpg Metalder-eiga orig.jpg Tumblr pbfdy70rBl1ucpj82o3 1280.png Kyoryured roll call.png 96a6bec1.jpg Gokaiger vs Gobuster Red Buster.jpg O1080060714161587872.png Red Alien Ranger with his Aquitar Saber.jpg Ba0049c804c8c49f48463d2453b7efa4.jpg D72eg8u-9eb903c4-28a2-4215-a388-ded20b639963.jpg|Kamen Rider Psyfly Category:Movies Category:Crossovers